


For Better and For Worse (alternate version)

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First trip down to the creek, Fluff, emotional declarations of love, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Johnny and Moira visit the creek for the first time after Moira decides to place her acting career on hold.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	For Better and For Worse (alternate version)

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite (or alternate version) of one of my other fics. Based on season 6 episode 1 and centered around the song “I Swear” by All-4-One. Enjoy!

It was a gorgeous afternoon in Schitt’s Creek, and Johnny Moira decided to travel down to the creek for the first time. Johnny held Moira close, wrapping an arm around her waist, as she gracefully placed her hand on top of his. 

When they finally reached the creek, they looked around at the breathtaking nature and view surrounding them. “Oh John...” Moira sighed in awe. They smiled at each other and Johnny pressed a soft kiss against Moira’s cheek.

They finally decided to settle down and get their lunch ready. Johnny placed the basket on the ground and removed the blanket, laying it on the grass, and smoothing it over. He placed the basket on a side of the blanket and paused while he helped Moira onto the blanket. She removed her high heels, not wanting to be bothered by the excess weight, and reached into the basket, wanting to open the wine. 

Johnny grinned at her and gave her the bottle opener. She popped the cork off and poured each of them a glass of bubbly, handing him his glass with a smile. “Thank you, sweetheart...” Johnny smiled at her. Moira smiled back at him sweetly as they clinked their glasses together.

As they enjoyed their champagne and the nature, Johnny spoke, “I know that the decision about your career wasn’t easy, Moira...but I’m so proud of you and am amazed by all you have accomplished. You’re the most talented, beautiful, and intelligent woman I have ever met, and I am so lucky to have you as my wife. Words cannot express how much I love you and am proud of you, sweetheart...” 

Moira’s heart swelled at his words, and hers eyes filled with tears, feeling overwhelmed by his sweetness and affection. She finally gained the ability to say, “Thank you, John...that means so much to me...thank you for being there for me every step of the way. I would truly be lost without you in my life...I love you so much, darling...”

Johnny smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Moira responded to him, and placed her hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek as their kiss deepened.“I love you, Moira...I’m glad we could come here today and that I could unwind with you...we deserve more days like this....” Johnny told her with a smile. 

Moira kissed his cheek sweetly and told him, “I love you beyond words, Johnny...I’m very glad we could do this today...I hope we can enjoy more days like this...you’re truly the sweetest man I’ve ever known...” He teared up at her words and kissed her again, cupping a hand softly over her cheek. She smiled into his kiss, and he did, too.

They were so thankful for this time they had together, alone time which was almost never granted these days. They intended to soak up every moment they had together, and today was just what they needed to unwind and focus on each other, taking their minds off of the stress Moira’s career had been causing her, and even Johnny, hating to see his wife so upset. 

But Moira’s decision to place her acting career on hold for the moment or maybe even retiring pleased Johnny; he wanted to spend more time with her and she wanted to spend more time with him as well.

Today offered a new hope—hope that their lives could change for the better, getting to spend so much more precious time together, just the two of them, enjoying special moments such as these. Even if Moira decided to return to acting, she knew that Johnny would undoubtedly remain by her side, uplifting, supporting, and loving her through it all, because that is what makes a strong, faithful, caring, and loving marriage. 

When she was upset, he would make her smile. When she was frustrated, he would encourage her. When she was anxious, he would calm her. When she needed support, he would build her up and be her backbone. When she was sad, he would hold her and assure her that everything would be okay. When she was happy, he would bask in her joy. 

He wanted her to know that he was so proud of her and loved her beyond expression, and she wanted him to know that she felt the same way for him. After nearly four decades of marriage, their love had only become stronger.

Though nothing is guaranteed in this life, one thing for sure would always remain—and that is the unshakable love Moira and Johnny have for each other, and will always have for eternity. They would remain side by side, for better and for worse. Always.

Fin.


End file.
